


Loved

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Comfort, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid Character, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Other, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Yūsei comes home for a shower. Crow tells him to wait.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> To make it clear: 
> 
> My 5D's Crow is genderfluid afab who uses he/him. Feminine anatomy terms are used for him. Also, reminder of the _pseudo-incest_ , lol. It wouldn't be my Kizuna without it. 
> 
> If you're fine with this, please enjoy! ^^ I'm so glad I finished this piece. I love them so much, and it was so interesting to explore their relationship. (Too bad I couldn't think of a better title.)

When Yūsei came home that afternoon, he saw one other runner in the garage. He parked his own, heading upstairs for a quick shower. He'd been out doing repair jobs all day, and he was a little sweaty from it. He'd managed to wipe off all the grease stains from his face, but once home, he'd like to get cleaned up before going back to the bigger mess that was his new program. 

He stepped into the hallway towards his room, two doors closed and one door ajar. His brother called out to him from his room.

"Is that you, Yūsei?"

"Yeah."

"You busy?"

"I was going to take a shower, but if you need something, I got time."

"Then I need you."

Yūsei turned to the open door and entered the room, and the world was pulled from under his feet, throwing him onto the bed with a bounce. He blinked a few times before he realized that there was an arm wrapped around his thigh and a hand palming his crotch. His legs were off the side of the bed, feet to the floor. 

"Crow," he said, pushing himself up on his elbows, and he was looking down at the ginger who was kneeling on the floor, wearing only a tiny pair of spandex and a loose green tank top. His hair was down, touching past his shoulders.

The ginger was grinning, pressing his cheek against the other man's thigh. "Yūsei," Crow said back with a smile. "I'm horny." 

Yūsei huffed, pushing himself to sit up now. "You already had my attention," he said, running a gloved hand through locks of orange hair. "You didn't need to grab me."

"I guess I really wanted it. So, you up for it or what?" 

"Can I take a shower first?"

"What's the point? You're just going to get dirty again." 

Yūsei couldn't disagree, so he nodded. That was all Crow needed, unzipping Yūsei's pants, and Yūsei lifted up his hips to help take them off. He also lost his boxer, leaving him nude from the waist down, and he took off his jacket and gloves by himself, letting them fall to the floor too. 

Crow hummed as Yūsei slipped his now naked hands back through orange locks, the younger man playfully mouthing the cock in his hand. He kissed it, gently stroking Yūsei as he stuck out a bit of his tongue. 

Yūsei let out a quiet sigh, already growing hard in anticipation. He was rarely the one to seek out his own pleasure, but he was always glad to receive it as he was to give it.

Yūsei moaned when Crow wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking on it sweetly as he massaged Yūsei's balls with one hand. The bird swirled his tongue a few times like he was lickng a lollipop, which was obviously to tease, before pressing forward, swallowing up more of Yūsei's length inch by inch. 

He was going at such a slow pace, Yūsei moved his hips a bit, wanting more, but Crow held him down, squeezing him in reminder that he was in charge. Yūsei huffed, almost pouting. Crow made up for it, pushing his head further down until his lips were pressed right against trimmed hair. 

"Oh, Crow," Yūsei moaned, sucking in a breath, and he closed his eyes in bliss.

He had about two seconds to prepare himself before Crow, the least patient in the bedroom, began to move his head back and forth, sucking on Yūsei like he _needed_ it, like he was going to go crazy if he even thought about stopping.

Yūsei threw his head back, bracing himself with a hand on the bed and the other grabbing Crow by the hair. Crow moaned appreciatively, a shiver running down his spine, and Yūsei thrusted his hips, unable to restrain himself. Crow's mouth felt so good around his cock, wet and hot, and the way he took Yūsei's rough movement, accepting and without gagging, would make anyone go crazy, stirring the heat in the pits of their stomachs. 

There was something so amazing when Crow didn't resist, letting Yūsei control their pace. Crow's eyes were closed, saliva smearing his lips, and his palms were flat against Yūsei's thighs, fingers clutching flesh in anticipation. He wanted this so much, and he trusted Yūsei to do as he pleased. That drove Yūsei's excitement, and he leaned forward, shifting his weight, and joined his hands together in Crow's hair. 

"Crow, so good," he said, mouth moving without thought. "I'm going to come."

That was when Crow tapped Yūsei on the thigh. 

Yūsei immediately stopped, and Crow slowly pulled away, sucking on the tip of Yūsei's cock before letting it go with a wet pop. Crow was smiling, looking proud of himself, and he got off his knees, taking off his clothes. Yūsei moved to take off his shirt, and he fell back onto the bed the moment Crow pushed his shoulder, the younger man climbing onto the bed and straddling the other man's hips on his knees.

Crow let out a shaky sigh as he pinched his own nipple, holding himself steady with one hand on Yūsei's chest. 

"Don't rush," the older man said, holding his friend by the waist, and he reached a hand to Crow's slit, pressing a finger inside. Crow was already so wet, so he slipped in easily, stroking gently. 

But Crow grabbed him by the wrist, pulling Yūsei's finger out. He had a lot of desperation on his face, gray eyes dark with neediness. "I'll be fine," he said, swallowing audibly, and he grabbed Yūsei's cock, lining himself over it. "I was waiting for a while." 

Yūsei didn't get a chance to say anything before Crow started sinking onto his cock, the sensation catching them both breathless. Crow was tight; he wasn't prepared completely, but he gave way the further he went, taking it all in with a quiet groan. Yūsei shut his eyes, trying not to come immediately. He grabbed at the bedsheet tightly, mouth slack. 

Finally, Crow bottomed out. For both their sakes, he stilled, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. 

"Should've waited a little longer," Yūsei said out of concern, placing his hands on Crow's thighs. He used his thumbs to caress the skin there in circular motions. The younger man was tough, but the elder wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, pleasured without any pain. "Are you okay?"

Crow nodded, hands on Yūsei's shoulders. He was still smiling, a bit mischievous now, and then, he raised himself before letting himself drop back down, putting his full weight into it. 

"Oh!" they both let out, voices mixing. "Crow," Yūsei said with warning. 

The ginger chuckled, leaning down to peck Yūsei on the lips. "I'm fine, Yūsei," he replied, and he looked at the older man with loving eyes. "I love you," he said softly, intimately.

Yūsei couldn't resist that, finding himself smiling. He loved the way those words sounded, and he loved the one who said it, a friend, a brother, a lover. "I love you," he replied, moving his hands to Crow's hips. "Slow," he said, setting the pace gently. 

Crow nodded, rocking in time with Yūsei. Their breaths came out hot and heavy as they moved together, Crow tilting his head back and his eyes closed just _to feel_. He was enraptured simply by every motions of their bodies, shivers running through every vein like an electric shock until it settled in his heart which beat like a drum. It was like making music. 

And Yūsei, he was spurred by the sounds that they made, their mouths gaping to let out soft, quiet noises as the springs of Crow's cheap mattress creaking underneath. Just from listening, he felt himself grow harder inside Crow, so ready and so wanting of _this_ , another moment of private, tender intimacy added to their collection of memories. 

Neither of them counted the minutes that stretched between. Who was to say maybe it was merely seconds, before their climb up finally reached its peak? They came with quiet, drawn out moans, Crow's walls twitching as Yūsei released into him. Together, they rode it out, clinging to each other. 

Eventually, they came down from their high, breathes coming out deep and hot. Crow, fallen Yūsei's chest, kissed the skin there in gratitude. They did not move to separate, their bodies hot and sticky against the other. As their breathing evened out, it also matched, and it was like they were one. 

But there was another presence in the room now. Another pair of large, cool hands pressed under Yūsei's on Crow's waist, taking possession of him.

" _Jack,_ " Yūsei whispered as the blond hovered above them with dark eyes. 

Neither younger men noticed when he came home, too focused on seeking each other's pleasure. Jack had stripped off his coat, leaving his belt and zipper undone. He placed one knee on the bed, leaning forward to kiss Yūsei. The two younger men groaned, the blond's added weight pleasant and comforting.

"Shit," Crow said, feeling Yūsei already getting hard again.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Jack asked when he pulled back, pressing his lips on the youngest's shoulder. 

"When did you get home?" Yūsei asked breathlessly. He had moved his hands to Crow's thighs, resting them there. Crow was right when he said they'd be dirty later, a layer of sweat settling on them.

"Not too long ago. I had to kick Carly out before she heard you. You didn't even bother to close the door."

Crow laughed, sounding slurry. "You mean kick her out before she sees your hard on," he challenged, reaching a hand behind him. He laughed again, squeezing Jack's half hard erection. "Aw, is _Jackie_ all pent up?" he teased. 

That made Yūsei laugh, giving the king a soft smile.

Jack scowled. "I'll show you pent up," he said in warning, and he pulled Crow off of Yūsei, placing the ginger on his back and getting between his legs.

Crow's eyes grew wide, catching onto what the older was planning. He grabbed Jack by the face. "Wait up, I'm still—"

Jack took Crow by the wrists, pulling it away, and licked Crow's wet and swollen cunt, pressing his tongue inside. The taste of Yūsei filled his mouth, a sharp contrast to Crow's.

"Hnh!" Crow gasped out, body jolting. He twisted in Jack's grip, but the blond was stronger, keeping him down. The most he could do was reach down and grab Jack by the hair, threatening to rip it out. It didn't deter the blond, however, giving Crow's clit a hard suck, and Crow yelped, back arching. 

Jack smiled, proud of himself, and continued sucking on Crow, swirling his tongue over the small nub. 

"Yūsei!" Crow moaned in pleasurable agony, and Jack let go of his wrists, wrapping an arm under Crow's thigh and moving his mouth back at Crow's slit again. 

Jack swirled his tongue, glancing up to catch his brothers kiss each other. Crow's fingers were digging into Yūsei's back, and Yūsei was halfway on top of him, fingers threaded tightly between orange hair. Yūsei was hard again, his cock pressed up against the bed. His hips made minute movements to hump the bedsheet, leaving a wet spot. 

They were so beautiful, Jack thought to himself, their mouths never parting as their heartbeats thrummed under their skin. 

Growing harder, Jack picked up the pace, sucking harder. He added his fingers, pressing his index and his middle into Crow and curling them as he thrusted his hands back and forth. His fingers were long, manicured, reaching deep.

"No!" Crow shouted, letting out a sob, and he reached one hand down to push Jack's face away from him.

It was pointless, however, because the blond always finished what he started. It only encouraged Jack, feeling Crow clench up on his fingers. 

"Crow," Yūsei said gently, taking one of Crow's nipples into his mouth as he began to pinch the other. 

That, coupled with oversensitivity, was what brought Crow over the edge again with a scream, and a heat gushed onto Jack's fingers, dripping down his hand. 

Jack pulled back, swallowing audibly. Crow was whimpering, legs laid open and twitching a little as he rode out another orgasm. Yūsei accompanied him, kissing away the tears on the younger man's face. The blond finally stripped off the rest of his clothes, adding to the pile on the floor, and he joined his best friends on the bed. 

Without warning, Jack pushed Yūsei back on a pillow, fitting himself between the other man's legs, and he pressed his hips onto Yūsei's, their hard members grinding against each other. 

"Jack," Yūsei whispered, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders. His breath came out shaky as Jack wrapped a large, slick hand around their cocks. Their lips met as Jack began to stroke them, their low moans mixing together. 

Their mouths met in their growing ecstasy, trading breath as Jack jerked them off, his pace quick and practice. Their hips jerked, the sensation of each other's touch igniting fire in their very core. "Jack," Yūsei said when he had the chance, his tone needy. 

"Jack," he said again, his pitch a little higher, and he removed his hands from the blond's shoulders, grabbing him by the ass. He squeezed appreciatively, excited by just how firm and plentiful Jack was in his palms. Yūsei always got a bit of childish amusement from this, bracing Jack harder onto him. 

"Yūsei," the blond said, breath hot against the other man's jaw, and he moved his chin up to kiss Yūsei, their mouths opening and their tongues entwining together. They were drowning in each other's taste and warmth, willingly sinking into the currents, sinking to the bottom where they were engulfed by a tremor that shook their worlds. 

They came, one right after the other, onto their chests and stomach. Yūsei felt it hit the bottom of his chin, Jack dipping his head down to lick him clean there as he gave them a few more strokes. Their cum spilled into his hand, mixing together. 

Crow, now having the chance to rest, joined back in, using a finger to scoop up the mess on Yūsei's stomach, and with a smile, he placed it in his mouth, making a show of licking a bit of it first before closing his lips and swallowing. The older man exhaled shakily, eyes watching attentively. 

But he wasn't the only one; Jack grabbed Crow by the chin and pressed his own fingers covered in cum into the younger man's mouth. Crow didn't need to be told anything, licking and sucking Jack's long fingers clean. The younger man moaned eagerly, grabbing the blond by the wrist simply to hold. 

Jack moved his fingers in Crow's mouth, gently pinching the younger man's tongue. The hand holding Crow's chin felt whenever he swallowed, the movement slowly and deliberate. It made Jack impatient. 

"Come here," he said, moving his hand from Crow's chin to his back and pulling him closer. He moved his other hand down to Crow's slit, pressing his wet fingers in. There was no resistance, Crow moaning into a kiss as Jack pressed deeper into him, thumbing at his clit.

"No," the younger man whined, hands on Jack's shoulders, and he began to kiss the blond on the cheek. "In me. Wanna come with you." 

The blond growled, biting at the spot right below Crow's ear. It made Crow shiver. "Jack," he said, sounding desperate, "fuck me." 

Jack huffed, and he pushed Crow onto his elbows and knees between Yūsei's legs, Crow's flat breasts caressing Yūsei's cock. Crow's eyes caught the mess still on Yūsei's navel, and he started lapping it up, kissing and sucking on the older man's skin.

Yūsei was still watching, threading his fingers through orange hair gently. He was entranced by the feel and the movement of Crow's tongue and mouth, feeling them imprint on him. The scape of teeth made him shiver, and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. 

He saw the moment Crow's expression changed, eyes growing wide as his mouth hung loose to let out a small groan. The bed creaked, Jack leaning down to press kisses on Crow's back and shoulders. His body dwarfed the younger man, and Crow could feel every inch of Jack holding him, over him, _in him_. 

"Jack," Crow said, pushing his hips back to feel even more, and he turned his head to catch the blond for a kiss. 

"How do you want it?" Jack asked, breath against Crow's ear, but his eyes were on Yūsei, his purple irises pretty with lust.

"Slowly," Yūsei decided, much to Crow's displeasure. 

"Assholes," the youngest said, but he didn't give any more complaint when Jack thrusted his hips, going slowly like he was told while setting a pace. 

Crow let out a satisfied hum, gasping softly. Yūsei said slowly, but Jack was always one for strength, hands firmly on Crow's hips and bruising. Crow felt every ounce of power, and he loved it, trying to buck back for _more, faster._

But Jack won't give Crow an inch without him, pushing Crow off his knees. The blond moved his legs, pressing Crow's thighs together between his, all the while keeping his pace. 

"Mmh!" Crow let out between his clenched teeth, but he couldn't hold back his moans, burying his face into Yūsei's stomach. He was effectively trapped at Jack's mercy, unable to move but dig his fingers into the bedsheet. In this position, Jack felt bigger and deeper, and his weight once more pinned his brothers down, bracing himself with an arm on either side of Yūsei. 

Crow let out a muffled sob when Jack dipped down to kiss Yūsei with a powerful thrust, both men needy and wanting of the other. Their mouths were hot, exchanging breaths, and Yūsei's cock was twitching, Crow's breast rubbing against him every time Jack moved. 

For a moment, there was only the wet noises of flesh meeting flesh, collective moans, and hot panting to be heard. They were drawing it out as long as they could, the feel and the sound of each other driving them to keep going. Jack fisted a hand into Yūsei's hair to anchor himself as pleasure started to stack up— _getting closer_ —ready to burst. They were waiting for Crow to say the word.

"More!" he finally shouted, lifting his face to be heard. His eyes were teary, his cheek flushed, and there was drool on his lips and chin. He looked like a mess. "I want more."

 _Cute,_ Yūsei thought, and he shot Jack a look, giving permission.

Wordlessly, Jack pulled out of Crow to push him back on his knees, which gained a whine from Crow, and he moved them up over Yūsei, Crow's head resting on Yūsei's shoulder. There was a moment of rest before Jack pressed his cock back into Crow, grabbing the younger man by the wrists to get a little lift. 

That was when Jack added speed, his hips pistoning with a punishing strength. Crow was opening crying, ass bouncing off of Jack, and he was wanting, _begging_. Yūsei started jerking himself off, one hand playing with Crow's breast. 

"Jack!" the youngest cried out, mouth staying open. "Yūsei!" 

"What is it?" Yūsei asked softly, kissing away the tears on Crow's face. 

He moved his hand from Crow's breast to his stomach, gently stroking down the rest of the way until his knuckles were barely touching Crow's clit. There, with every thrust Jack made, Yūsei was adding to the pressure building inside the younger man, choking out moans. 

"So— So good," Crow managed out, toes curling, and he let out a scream, his body tensing for a single moment that took away all thought and senses. 

That spurred Jack to move even quicker, leaning back on his knees as he let go of Crow's wrists, and he had Crow pressed right up against him, grinding the rest of the way to his own orgasm as he kissed, bit, squeezed, and pinched every bit of Crow that he could. He adored the feel of touching and the sensation of being watched, his hips still moving as he came inside with a moan pressed onto Crow's shoulder. 

Eyes closed, Jack felt Crow shiver; Yūsei saw it, his hand moving faster as he brought himself into completion.

Letting out a shaky breath, Crow reached his arms behind him, placing his hands on the back of Jack's neck as he turned his head to kiss the blond's cheek in gratitude. He was met halfway, their lips touching lightly like ghosts. 

"I love you," Crow said in a whisper, yet his words were piercing, half lid eyes looking at the older man with contentment. Coming down, his heart was pumping stars into his veins, and he felt light, clinging onto Jack's presence because he wanted to stay down, stay with someone he loved. 

"And you," Jack replied, speaking partially but meaning everything, and as he held onto Crow, he casted his eyes onto Yūsei. "Come," he commanded. 

That was the last push Yūsei needed, and he was spilling into his hand and onto his stomach, his voice coming out in an embarrassing cry. It left him panting heavily, catching his breath. 

He felt his brothers fall onto him, anchoring him. The younger man was snuggling just under his chin while the older man was lying beside them, an arm over their middle. Yūsei wrapped an arm around Crow, his hand resting on Jack's forearm. 

They laid in silence, letting their mind fall back in with their bodies. The peace nearly brought them to sleep, that was until Jack spoke up. 

"We need to clean up," he said, not moving. "And move to a bigger bed."

Crow hummed, almost ready to protest, but he didn't. "Carry me," he said instead. He was perfectly happy to stay still. He wanted nothing more than to sink deeper into the afterglow.

"Brat," Jack commented as Yūsei chuckled. The blond said one thing but did the other, getting up, and Yūsei lost their warmth, which made him frown.

"You coming, Yūsei?" Crow asked, clinging to Jack like a lifeline. "You can take that shower now." He was grinning, trying to look innocent. "Take care of me." He sounded playful, convincing, but really, he just wanted the ones he loved in an arm's reach. 

Yūsei chuckled, and he got up, letting himself lean on Jack's back. 

"I'm not carrying the both of you," the blond said. "One of you has to walk by yourself."

"Not so tough, are you?" Crow teased. 

"I will drop you."

The younger man clamped up immediately, though he was smiling. They all were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, my Crow is horny, I hope that came across to readers, lmao. :3
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
